Listen to Dumbledore, Sirius
by Cosmos Usagi
Summary: ~*~*OotP Spoiler*~*~-an AU (Part of a series I plan on writing because of my disagreement with something)


**Listen to Dumbledore, Sirius**   
  
Summary: ~*~*OotP Spoiler*~*~-an AU(Part of a series I plan on writing)   
  
Disclaimer: yeah, yeah you know its by J. K. Rowling so does it really matter (and to that heath person? Well HELLO but you don't even fully write letters! Its YOU not U)  
  
Author Notes: I wrote this fic because I don't agree with the fact that Sirius is dead!   
  
At Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, a man with long black hair by the name of Sirius Black was scowling. He was scrowling for many reasons, but lets not get to that yet.   
  
Sirius had just found out disturbing news.   
  
He had just found out that Harry and his friends had just gone off to the Ministry of Magic, to save 'him' and it was all because of his mother's house elf, Kreacher and Voldemort's plot with him as an illusion in Harry's vision.   
  
How did Sirius find out?   
  
Well he forced Kreacher to tell him what had happened.   
  
But that was not all, oh no, not all for Sirius Black, no.   
  
The Order of the Phoenix planned to send a rescue team-made up of Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin.   
  
That was why, sitting in front of him on the couch, was an old man, an old weary man with a beard as white as snow and matching its length-long, known as Albus Dumbledore along with Severus Snape.   
  
But not Sirius Black, Dumbledore didn't mention him, he didn't want Sirius to go because it would be too risky and that Voldemort might have planned for him to go.   
  
The rescue group had already gone, but it would be easy for Sirius to catch up, but Dumbledore said he, under no circumstances, could go.   
  
So that was why Sirius Black was scowling like no tomorrow.   
  
He was now arguing with Dumbledore,   
  
"Proffessor! Why can't I go? Why is it that my own Godson, one of the two people who are the only reminders I truly have of the Maruaders is at the Ministry risking his life while I'm stuck here doing nothing!"   
  
Snape intercepted this and added his words,   
  
"Well, its not like you would want to go, Black! You like just sitting here doing nothing don't you, and have you ever thought",   
  
At this point Snape said perhaps one of the few thoughtful words he had ever said in his life,   
  
"how Potter would feel if you went and got yourself killed? He would lose the one relative that gave a damn about him!"   
  
But as Snape was Snape, he only had a few kind words to say and nothing more of this.   
  
"Of course not, because you never think!"   
  
Then, Sirius being Sirius as Snape was Snape, retorted, "Shut Up, Snivellus, you slimy git! I don't want my godson dead! He'll get hurt and how hurt mentally would he be if his own Godfather didn't go and help him?"   
  
Snivellus-wait, I mean Snape and Sirius continued arguing until Dumbledore stopped them both by speaking,   
  
"Sirius Black, and Severus Snape! Stop arguing like schoolboys! ~*I*~ Will be going with the rescue team as in is undoubtable that Lord Voldemort will make an entrance there. Severus, please make sure than Sirius stays where he is, and Sirius, don't even THINK about going out of the Headquarters!"   
  
Dumbledore, looked as grim faced and old as he did when he learnt Voldemort was back, and with his little speech, he disapparated away from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to the Department of Mysteries.   
  
As soon as he left, Sirius Black, slumped in his soft, black, armchair and sighed.   
  
Or at least he attempted to.   
  
He knew very well that neither he or Snape could get away from his home as it required speaking a password to get out-something that couldn't be done considering the fact that he couldn't speak.   
  
'Oh well', Sirius thought, 'At least the smarmy, slimy, snivelling git can't get away from here either, but Harry. Why couldn't I go and help save him and his friends, why? I'll have failed James and Lily by not even attempting to go, whether or not I know its impossible to go.'   
  
He suddenly tries to attempt to laugh bitterly.   
  
'The only way that I could go is to use a portkey but I don't exactly have one do I? Yuck, slime on the couch. Wait a second...the entrance behind the couch! The only way I could get out when I was little. Away from that horrible old hag and my equally horrible git of a father.'   
  
Sirius pushed the couch to the side with some difficulty and saw the entrance.   
  
He pulled open the panel that even now he could still fit in with little effort, abeit the fact that he had to crawl to do so now. However, Sirius had second thoughts about going.   
  
Going on in Sirius' head, he was arguing mentally (not that this was a good thing, but Azkaban must have affected him in some way, right?)   
  
'Go to Harry, go on, you have to save him, or he'll die!' said the irrational side.   
  
'No! Don't listen to Irror! He's a mistake and you'll make a mistake in going! Dumbledore would never trust you again, and what would happen if you die? Harry would lose the only parental figure he has ever had after his parents' deaths and you would fail Lily and James then! Its very probable as at the moment you can't even speak! And where would you get the wand from? I doubt Snivellus would give you his without a fight.' reasoned the rational side.   
  
For once, Sirius decided to go with his rational side.   
  
It would do no good for anyone if he went, and with that he closed the panel's hatch and pushed the couch back to its original position.   
  
Then? He sat on the sofa to 'cleanse' it of Snivellus Drivell and waited, praying, hoping that everyone would come back safely and that he could see Harry again.  
  



End file.
